youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Clay Miller
Clay Miller is a character in the Friday the 13th remake. Biography At the age of seventeen, Clay left his family, leaving his younger sister Whitney to care for their ailing mother. In 2009, Clay gets into an argument with his sister, which culminates in the siblings not seeing or speaking to each other for some time. After Whitney goes missing while camping in Crystal Lake, Clay becomes increasingly concerned when searches for her and her friends by the authorities turn up nothing and eventually Clay takes matters into his own hands when Whitney, who the authorities think may have simply run off, does not even show up at their mother's funeral. Traveling to Crystal Lake a month and a half after Whitney's disappearance, Clay puts up posters and begins asking the locals if they have seen his sister at one point running into a boy named Trent Sutton and his friends in a convenience store. During this encounter, Clay and Trent get into a verbal argument before Clay leaves with Trent's girlfriend Jenna apologizing for Trent's rude behavior. When Trent, Jenna and their friends drive off to a house owned by Trent's parents, Clay sticks one of his posters on Trent's van and, after a brief discussion with Officer Bracke goes back to talking to the locals, including an old woman who implicates his sister is dead and that someone living in the woods around Crystal Lake may be responsible. After visiting a farmhand named Donnie who tries to sell Clay marijuana. He had stumbled upon, Clay travels to Trent's house where he was invited inside by Jenna, but is quickly told to leave by an irritated Trent. Leaving alongside Jenna who decides to help him look for clues pertaining to what happened to his sister, Clay travels to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake and looks through the old cabins. Finding nothing, Clay and Jenna, when night falls, notice Jason Voorhees approaching, carrying Donnie's body and hide from the killer who sensing them, starts looking around the camp. After Jason gives up searching for them, Clay and Whitney run back to Trent's house where Clay calls the police and warns the others about Jason shortly before the power is cut. After Lawrence is severely injured by Jason, after going outside in search of his friend Chewie, Clay realizes Jason is keeping Lawrence alive in an attempt to lure them outside and stops the others from going out to save him. When Jason finishes off Lawrence and breaks inside, killing Bree and the recently arrived Officer Bracke, Clay, Jenna and Trent flee from the house with Trent going off in another direction. Chased by Jason back to the campgrounds, Clay and Jenna discover the entrance to Jason's underground lair and find Whitney still alive and shackled to a wall. As Jenna keeps lookout, Clay breaks the chain binding his sister and the trio run through the tunnels of Jason's home when the killer arrives. Finding a small tunnel, Clay and Whitney climb into it and, as Jenna tries to follow them, witness her die when Jason impales her. Crawling through the tunnel, which leads to an old overturned bus, Clay tries to fight Jason to avenge Jenna's death and is beaten badly, but still manages to flee alongside Whitney. Making their way to the farm where Donnie worked, Clay fights Jason again and was saved by Whitney who distracts Jason by pretending to be his mother, Pamela who she resembles a younger version of. With Jason momentarily confused, Clay sets a bear trap off on the killer's shoulder and along with Whitney, wraps a chain around Jason's neck, feeding one end of it into a woodchipper, causing it to lift Jason off the ground. This attempt to kill Jason fails when the rafter the chain is on breaks and Clay is almost killed again, but is saved when Whitney stabs Jason in the chest with his own dropped machete. With Jason seemingly dead, Clay and Whitney, who now both shared an unfortunate bond of losing their love interests (Mike and Jenna) at the hands of Jason, take him to a dock at Crystal Lake in the morning. Knocking Jason into the water, Clay and Whitney toss the killer's hockey mask and a locket belonging to Pamela into the lake along with him. Believing things are finally over, Clay is shocked when Jason crashes up through the dock and attacks Whitney. Whether Clay and Whitney survive this attack, or if it was simply a hallucination of some kind, is unknown. Category:Survivor Category:Brothers Category:Characters from Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Sons Category:About Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest